1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to new improvements in hydroponic growth systems and methods. More particularly, it concerns modular units capable of operation in a confined space for the propagation and growth of plants from a self-contained liquid nutrient feed supply.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many forms of hydroponic apparatus have been developed as shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,218,847; 4,986,027 and 5,287,652 plus the multitude of other U.S. and foreign patents cited in these references. The present invention provides further improvements in this type of apparatus.